1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the handling of electronic files infected with a computer virus and, more particularly, to systems and methods for converting infected electronic files to a safe format.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Computer viruses present a significant threat to the integrity and reliability of computer systems, especially as more computers on different networks communicate with one another via electronic mail and other electronic communication avenues. Anti-virus software has thus become an important part in the effective maintenance of computer systems.
Many conventional anti-virus programs scan incoming electronic mail for viruses, which are often embedded in an attachment to electronic mail. If the anti-virus software detects a virus in the attachment of the electronic mail, the software will attempt to disinfect or clean the file by removing the virus. To ensure that the intended recipient of the electronic mail can open and view the cleansed file, anti-virus programs retain the format of the infected file such that the file is still associated with and may be opened with the same application. For example, if the infected attachment is a Microsoft Word format file having a macro-virus amongst safe macros, the cleansed file is still a Microsoft Word format file having the safe macros.
To ensure comprehensive virus protection, users of many anti-virus software packages are encouraged to periodically receive updates of new virus remedies that permit the software to identify and disinfect files infected with new viruses. If a user does not have an update for a new virus or an update does not yet exist for the new virus, the anti-virus software may not detect the virus such that it problematically passes through the anti-virus software and infects the recipient's computer and possibly other users on the recipients system or network. This is one of the more persistent problems associated with conventional anti-virus software packages. To combat this problem, some anti-virus programs attempt to detect potential new viruses with a heuristic scan, which is essentially a search for files that behave like viruses. While heuristic scans may identify potential viruses, they often produce false alarms when a clean file behaves as a virus might. If a heuristic scan identifies a new virus, it is most likely that the anti-virus software cannot disinfect the file. In this instance, the anti-virus software typically quarantines or deletes the infected attachment and forwards the e-mail message to the intended recipient. The recipient can read the e-mail message but not the infected attachment, which is typically replaced with a notice advising the recipient that the original attachment was infected. Hence, the recipient cannot view the attachment, which often frustrates the recipient—especially in instances where the infected attachment is necessary to complete an urgent task. Despite the risks associated with opening infected files, many recipients would rather risk opening infected files than forego the opportunity to view the contents of the files.